Spam
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Sam hates Valentines Day and all of the affection it brings, Spencer is starting to hate it as well when his date finds a sketchbook with a mysterious blonde girl in his sketchbook. What will these two do, and what does Spam have to do with anything?


_Whew, I finally finished with like an hour until Valentines Day is over! This is my first iCarly fan fic so hopefully the characters won't be terrible out of character. Eh, I did try. I don't own iCarly or anything cooperate that I mentioned in my story. Thanks for reading and be sure to review. :3_

* * *

"Today is absolutely disgusting..." That was what high school student, Sam Puckett, kept muttering to herself over and over again as she pushed her way through the overly crowded halls. Today was Valentines Day and of course school had to be in session making everyone be exposed to the public display of affection that was spewing from every corner. Sam, finally making it to her locker, violently twisted the combination lock and roughly pulled it open.

Just as she opened the locker door, her friend Carly Shay and her boyfriend Freddie Benson happily walked over; there fingers twisted together. "Hey Sam," said Carly a bright smile on her face.

Sam slammed her locker door closed officially tired of all the "love" today. "Hey," she snapped pushing her way past Freddie or Freddork as she called him. The bell announcing first period rang loudly causing everyone to scramble, making dashes toward the classrooms they should have already been in. Sam took her seat in the middle of the classroom behind Freddie and stared up at the clock that hung above Miss Briggs head. 8:25, the old clock read causing a groan to escape Sam's lips. Today was going to be a very long day.

The rest of the school day crept by slowly, painfully slow. Finally the final bell rung and finally Sam was free. She yet again pushed her way through the crowded halls where teenagers of all ages were sucking each other's face off; it was absolutely horrifying and disgusting to Sam. So without waiting for Carly, Sam made her way outside of the school and into the cold, Seattle afternoon. Finally after enduring seven hours of gut-wrenching affection, Sam and others like her were set free.

After walking about a mile, Sam received a text from Carly saying that she wouldn't be at her house for a while, that Freddie was taking her out. Sam gagged loudly earning odd looks from the by-standers walking by her. She glared dangerously at them and continued on her way toward the Shay apartment anyway deciding that she wasn't going home.

After getting on the public bus and sitting by many strange people, Sam made her way into the apartment complex that her friend lived in. Lewbert, seemingly in a worse mood than usual, made odd noises at her as she walked into the elevator. After a quick ride up, Sam stepped off the elevator and walked toward the Shay apartment. Suddenly out of no-where the door was flung open and a stringy woman wearing a revealing red dress stormed out.

The woman glared at Sam and angrily stomped to the elevator. Sam shrugged her shoulders and cautiously walked into the Shay apartment and saw Spencer sitting on the couch stone still. Roses were all over him some even lodged in his shaggy mane of hair, some stuck to his clothing. Sam, who couldn't hold her laughter in anymore, giggled lightly and moved over to him, carefully sitting beside him beside him. "Fun date?" Sam joked pulling some of the roses out of Spencer's hair.

"You could say that," he mumbled quietly. In fact, his date had been going quite well, that is until his girlfriend now ex-girlfriend had found his sketchbook. His ex-girlfriend, Monica, was a local artist like him and had found that within his sketchbook contained sketches of a young girl with blonde, curly hair that defiantly wasn't her. Monica, being an artist, could tell that Spencer had put a lot of time and heart in making those sketches. That was why he had been pelted with the roses that Spencer had bought her and she had stormed off.

"Well you know what'll get your mind off of her?" Sam said loudly from the kitchen where she threw all of the roses into the sink not sure what to do with them waking Spencer up from his thoughts.

"What?" Spencer said moving from the couch to lean on the kitchen island watching her raid through the cabinets. Sam, finding exactly what she was looking for, raised up and showed him. It was a can of Spam. Spencer, being utterly confused, said, "How is a can of Spam going to help me forget Monica?"

Sam smiled at him shyly and in an un-Sam like manner walked over toward him, "It isn't the Spam that's going to help you." She was so close to him now that there was only a few inches between them. "It's who you eat the Spam with." The space between them was closed and soon Spencer nor Sam had any other thoughts about Monica, or the Spam.


End file.
